Freedom
by musicbitch
Summary: Welcome Bella, the nerd with only one aim in life, i.e. to become a doctor. The only things she cares about is studies. Enter Edward, boyish, carefree, handsome. Will they get affected by each other? Or will they just be two shooting stars, crossing paths and vanishing? Read to find out! Warning: M rating for mostly language and last chapter only.
1. Bella

**Bella POV**

Hey everyone, this is Boring Bella, the nerd. Straight black hair, round grandfather glasses, loose, unfitting clothes, class topper, science geek; this pretty much describes me. I was always the friendless one in the class, the loner, the weirdo. But I didn't care, because I had much better things to do than make any friends. I always thought that knowledge and hard work were the only things that could make a person happy. How wrong I was.

Ever since my brain started maturing, I had pretty much planned out what I wanted to do in life.

Study hard and get full marks in everything.

Graduate with top honors.

Get a scholarship to the best medical college in America.

Have a specialization in neurology.

Again, graduate with top honors.

Get a job in the best hospital.

Spend the rest of my life serving the people.

My entire life, I always followed this list. No distractions, no deviations, only studies and hard work ruled me. I believed in being prepared for everything. But nothing, nothing could ever have prepared me for what was about to happen. It all started on a trip to the mall with my mom …


	2. Indecision

**Bella POV**

"Bella? Bella? Where are you? Come and help me with the billing sweetheart."

I heard my mom's voice calling me as I shuffled through the narrow passages of the overcrowded mall in which my mom was currently buying all sorts of useless things.

"Right here mom" I said as I began to shove things on the counter disinterestedly, not paying any attention to Renee's rambling, and began thinking about when I could get home and start reading my new school books. I was lost in my own bubble of Bio and Chemistry, when I heard a new, musical voice calling out my name. I looked up in surprise and my eyes widened, as they fell on Alice Cullen.

"Bella, is that you? I can't believe I'm seeing you here again! How have you been?" she said, her beautiful eyes shining with excitement. Alice was that sort of a girl who everyone wants to be and no one is. With her beautiful elfin features, dark eyes and carefree attitude, she had won quite a few hearts in our college years. Seeing her popularity, obviously there had been no contact between us, except for the occasional "Can you please do my math home work, Bella?" Hence it surprised me to know she knew my name, much less remember me.

She was standing at the next counter, clad in mini shorts which barely reached her mid – thigh and a tank top, and was obviously much aware of the male employee drooling all over her creamy legs(figuratively). I could feel Renee's disapproving gaze travel over her dress, and before I could respond, to my intense embarrassment Renee jumped in and asked her in an irritated tone, "You know Bella, do you?"

"Yes, Mrs. Swan," she said. "I and Bella were together in college."

"Were you now? Are you pursuing a medical career too? My Bella just got accepted to Dartmouth. First girl to ever make it there from Forks." my mom gushed out with pride in her voice.

I could feel a blush rising on my cheeks. Ever since I had received my acceptance letter, my mom's gossiping habits had reached to an extent until I had to tackle her, but still she kept on bring up the topic at every single opportunity she got. Dad hadn't bothered much, except to congratulate me once, but then he usually didn't bother with anything except fishing.

"Oh no ma'am. I'm not really good at this "studying business", so I just took a degree in Arts and English. My parents didn't really care as long as I graduated, so I just enjoyed my college years without too much _studying_ to bother about." said Alice and shifted her gaze over to me, while my mom pursed her lips and glared at her.

"So Bella, you got accepted to Dartmouth huh? Wow, that must have involved a lot of studying. There must have been no time to pay attention to other things." she said, her eyes travelling over my faded jeans and Manchester United T - Shirt.

"I guess." I replied, lowering my eyes, while I thought "No shit, Sherlock."

Suddenly her voice became animated. "Hey Bella, Do you remember Edward Masen and Tyler Crowley?" she asked me, her eyes dancing with a strange mischievousness.

Of course I remembered _Edward Masen_ and _Tyler Crowley_. They were dubbed as the hottest guys in all of Forks University, especially Edward. He had sexy copper – bronze hair which was always ruffled and smoldering emerald green eyes which could make any woman fall head over heels for him. But, he was also the biggest playboy ever known to exist and believed in the "get in, get off, get out" idea. Tyler had been good looking too, but he was not on the same level as Edward. Unfortunately, Tyler had been unavailable, since the whole school knew that Alice had a crush on him, i.e. everyone except Tyler himself. But choosing not to say all of this, especially since my mother's gaze was burning holes in the back of my head, I just settled with a simple "Yeah."**(A/N: Seems like Bella has a real crush on Masen, doesn't she? BTW, Alice and Edward aren't related. They're just best friends.) **

"You know, we all enrolled in a seven day camping trip to the Swiss Alps. You could come with us if you wanted to. There are a lot of other people coming too and some of them are also from Forks High. I'm sure you'd have a lot of fun along with us." My eyes, hidden behind my grandfather glasses, were the size of saucers.

"Um, I – I'm not s – sure. I mean, I mean that I –"I stuttered, but before I could complete my sentence, she interrupted me and said, "That's okay, you know. If you want to come, just sign up at and be at the train station tomorrow at 7." And just like that, without giving me a chance to say something, she grinned at me, blew the still drooling guy a kiss and danced away. I swear that guy came in his pants after that.

"Come on Bella, let's go home" said my mom, interrupting me out of my shocked state. "Did you see how that girl was flirting with that employee? Oh my god, the state of the girls these days, I'm so happy you didn't turn out like that…" Renee babbled, but my thoughts were elsewhere as we exited the mall.

I had always believed that a good education was the only thing that gave us happiness. The more educated and intelligent we were, the more we would enjoy living. But Alice, the girl who used to barely pass even in English, was exuding happiness. I was studying my ass off every day, and I couldn't remember laughing like that in weeks. Hell, I couldn't even remember the last time I smiled! What was wrong? Was there something more to life than just knowledge? I felt confused for the first time in years, as my thoughts took on a direction that I could never have anticipated.

**A/N: Hello everyone, I'm back! So sorry for the delay, but I forgot to pay the internet bill and the company cut off the facilities until I gave them the money (greedy assholes).**

**Anyway, what do you think about Bella, huh? Really serious, isn't she? Wasn't it nice of Alice to call Bella for the trip? She must have figured out that Bella didn't enjoy herself much. **


	3. Hope

**Bella POV**

I could feel my irritation increasing as my mother continued her non – stop jabbering. After we reached home, she launched straight into narrating the incident to Charlie(who wasn't listening to a single word), and even continued talking about it until dinner, which I was shoving down my throat as fast as possible, hoping to finish my food before she began questioning me again. Unfortunately, I was not that lucky.

"… behaving really shamelessly, flirting about a public area and wearing such skimpy clothes. That girl, she really had no manner. Honestly Bella, why do you have friends like her?"

"She wasn't behaving shamelessly, mom," I said, rolling my eyes. "Actually, she was very polite to you, calling you Mrs. Swan and Ma'am, if you remember. And she's not my friend."

Renee pursed her lips and said, "Yeah, I guess. But she seemed like a total fool, not taking education seriously. "Studying business" she said. Really, who does she think she is? I'm so glad you didn't turn out like that. All you ever do is study."

_All I ever do is study?_ Great, even my _mom_ didn't think I had a life. A sudden decision sprang up in my head, and taking a deep breath, I started.

"Mom, you know I turned eighteen last month, right? So that would mean that legally, I'm an adult."

"Of course you are, sweetheart. What are you trying to say?" said my mom.

"I was thinking that I could go on that tour to the Alps. It would give me a good chance to relax before the college year starts." I said, bracing myself for the oncoming torrent.

To my immense surprise, instead of yelling at me, my mom smiled at me condescendingly. "Really Bella, the Alps? What would a bookworm like you do over there? You probably don't even know how to hike. You're better off here, darling. Just go and study, like you always do." she said.

White hot anger blazed through me, and before I knew it, I was on my feet yelling.

"Just go and study? I have been studying. Every single day since my graduation I have done nothing but study my ass off. No parties, no friends, not even a trip to the cinema theatre to watch a damned movie. I'm tired, alright? Sitting in my room doing the same thing every cursed day, and watching people around me enjoy themselves, how do you think I feel, huh? I'm sick of it, okay? I'm tired."

Both my parents were staring at me open mouthed, with wide eyes as if the atomic bomb just exploded in front of them(which it probably did). Suddenly my mom snapped her mouth shut and said, "Tired? Why didn't you tell us before sweetheart? We'll let you go to sleep, okay? You'll feel better in the morning after some rest."

Anger filled up my body, and kicking the chair aside, I stalked off to my room. They didn't understand even a single thing I said! Here I was, thinking that I could finally get some respite, and my mom thinks I need to sleep! By now, I had reached my room, and I threw myself across the bed, wiping the tears that had filled up in my eyes. Somehow, whenever I get angry, I usually tend to cry. Slowly lifting my head up, I propped myself up on my arm and sighed.

As my eyes ran across my room they suddenly fell on my computer, and I remembered Alice's words. "If you want to come, all you have to do is sign up and be at the train station at 7."

A sudden idea sprung up in my head, and jumping up I ran across the room and switched on my 20th century computer and logged on to my favorite search engine, Google. I quickly typed "Alps hiking group."

The first two results were completely useless, but the third one said that a group was leaving for a seven day hiking trip to the Alps tomorrow. Grinning broadly, I clicked at the "sign up for trip" button, the page taking an annoyingly long time to load. There was only one line across the page, and it said

"NO VACANCIES LEFT"

Disappointment rushed through me with crippling force, and my eyes prickled with tears. I buried my face in my hands and began to sob. What could I do now? Too upset to shut down the computer properly, I switched off the maid power button and threw myself across the bed for the second time and burst out sobbing.

As I lay across the bed, a voice spoke in the back of my head. "If you want to go so bad, why are you giving up so easily? Go to the train station tomorrow. Try one last time."

My eyes widened slightly, and I sat up, contemplating this new idea. What if I went to the station and I got a seat? I would still be able to go on the trip! My smile returned, and I hurriedly began to pack my bags, letting myself hope once more.

**A/N: So! How was it? Jeez, Bella's parents really don't understand her, do they? Any way, next chapter will be dedicated to Edward Masen, And in the chapter after that Bella and Edward will meet! exciting, isn't it?**

**Read and Review, people or Edward wont come in your dreams anymore:P**


	4. Edward

**EPOV**

"Aunt Sue, This is the awesomest steak I've ever eaten. You're the best cook in the whole world." I said, while stuffing my face as much as possible.

"Stop it with the flattery, Edward. Just because you praise the food doesn't mean I'll be happy about this trip you're going on." said my Aunt, glaring daggers at me.

"Ah well, it was worth a try" I shrugged, grinning.

"I don't understand why you have to go, Edward. What if you get hurt? Mountaineering is so dangerous. Just yesterday I saw an avalanche killing two hikers on Discovery. How would I ever live with myself if you ever got hurt? Carlisle, say something!" she said, looking at my father, who choked on his soup and began stammering.

Um... Now you see Sue, uh…. Edward knows how to take care of himself. I'm sure he won't get into any trouble." said Carlisle, looking extremely embarrassed.

"Fine then. Side with him. What do I care if Edward comes home with half his body in a cast? Do whatever you want" she said, and stomped away.

"Jeez dad, don't you think she's just a bit too overprotective? I mean, it's not like I'm going in the middle of nowhere all alone, you know. Hundreds of people hike in the Alps every day." I said, rolling my eyes.

"Don't mind her too much, Edward." My dad smiled at me. "Ever since Esme died, well, Sue has been the one taking care of you. She's never been away from you for more than an hour and now you're leaving for weeks. She's just worried about you. She'll come around, don't worry." he said, grinning.

"Anyway, I have a present for you. Come with me," he said, jumping up and dragging me towards my room.

He pushed me inside the room and shoved an envelope in my hand. I opened it carefully, and my jaw dropped in shock. "No way. No fucking way. Dad, this is – this is $20000! There's no way I can take this, dad. Besides, weren't you saving this for your retirement? I abso – fucking – lutely cannot take it. I'll die every single time I spend it."

"First of all Edward," said my dad, his eyes narrowing. "Watch your language. Secondly, I have enough money to retire happily, so don't give me the "_saving this for your retirement" _crap.And thirdly," he said, his eyes softening. "You deserve the money, Edward. You've been immersed in your studies for the past two years, it's time you had a little fun. Now take the money before Sue finds out, or I'll tell all your friends about the time when your cousin Emmet dared you to wear a bra and pole dance in the neighbor's garden."

"Jesus, dad. Don't say it out loud. I was brain damaged for weeks after the incident." I said, shuddering, and my dad burst out laughing.

"Thanks dad," I said, and Carlisle smiled at me. "I'll miss you a lot over there". "Me too, son," he said sighing, and patted my back. "Me too."

Carlisle grinned at me and walked out, and for the first time I realized how lucky I really was to have such a wonderful and caring family. With a smile on my lips and a shudder or two on account of the incident narrated by my dad, I began packing for my journey.


	5. New Beginnings

**Bella POV**

Jesus, I thought internally as I jogged down the crowded station. Couldn't people watch where they were going? I had already been shoved more than ten times, and dragging a fucking ten ton suitcase was no piece of cake either. Hazards of letting my mom pack "additional stuff" to my luggage. Okay fine, maybe I was being overly melodramatic, but my nerves really weren't helping my case.

I went faster as my goal, i.e. the train to Swiss country came into view. I wasn't watching where I was going, but suddenly I collided with a wall. Wait, since when did walls wear clothes? I took a step backwards, and my eyes widened as they fell on …. Edward. Whoa, I thought. He was still shit ass handsome, maybe even better. My eyes travelled along his perfect muscular abs, to his face. Holy shit, were scruffy chins supposed to be that sexy? And that utterly lickable jaw …

"Hi," I whispered softly. He grinned at me, and said,"Hey clumsy. Watch where you're going. Wouldn't want such a cutie to get hurt now, would we?"

I blinked confusedly. Since when was I a cutie? Apparently he didn't notice though, and kept on talking. "You look familiar. Have we met before? Wait, don't tell me. You're Claire, from Alice's party, right?"

"Um, no." I said. "Bella? Bella Swan?" I said, making my name a question. His eyes widened. "Bella! Oh my god! You're the fashion designer from England, right? We met at Kate's party."

My lips pressed tight as I felt irritation, and even though I hated to admit it, disappointment wash though me. "Isabella Swan." I said, my eyes turning cold. "Forks High School and Collegiate. Same batch."

"Bella? Scholar Bella? Of course I remember you! How could I forget those glasses of yours?" He said, and hugged me tight. I rolled my eyes, and thought internally, _yeah, you needed absolutely no reminding._

"Anyway," he said, releasing me. "What are you doing here?" "Nothing much," I replied." Just going on a trip. Have you seen Mike?" I asked him, and turned around to pull the damned bag harder. "Whoa, wait a sec." he said, interrupting me. "Mike? You're going with us? On the Alps trek?" I gave him a confused look and said, "Yeah, I am. What's wrong?" "Nothing," he replied. "You do know you're going to be climbing rocks right? And sleep in tents? We probably won't even get a shower every day. There might even be bears on the mountains."

"I know what a trek is, Masen. Why are you telling me all this?" I said, getting more and more annoyed by the second. I heard no answer, and turned around in irritation, stopping short when I saw his expression. He was looking at me like …. like he might kiss me any second. I could feel fissions of electricity around us, as we both stared into each other's eyes. My body began to tremble, and my breathing sped up. I automatically took a step towards him, when I suddenly a voice behind me. I jumped in shock, and turned around to see Mike walking towards me.

I took a deep breath to compose myself, and grinned at him. "Hey Mike. How're you doing? You're in charge of the Alps trek, aren't you?" He mouth widened into a boyish smile, and he said, "Yeah I am. It's been too long, Bella. Still the geek, aren't you?" I laughed. "Yeah I am, but I was planning to change that by coming on your trip." I said, my heart thudding loudly as I waited for a response.

My hopes shattered when Mike's grin faltered. "I don't know Bella. Things like this can't really be arranged on the spot. There aren't any berths left. I don't think there's anything I can do."

"Please Mike?" I begged. "I'll do anything. I'll even sleep on the floor. Just let me come." I said, my eyes filling with tears.

"Bella…" he said hesitantly. Suddenly I felt Edward's arm around me. "That's not much of a problem, you know." he said, looking at Mike. "She can sleep with me."

Both our jaws dropped, and we stared at him like he had gone crazy. He rolled his eyes and said, "By sleeping with me, I meant sleeping on my berth. We'll take turns using it."

"Oh," said Mike, relief washing over his face. "If Bella has no problem, then you're perfectly fine doing that." he said, and walked away.

Edward wheeled around towards me, and growled, "Well, since your seating arrangements are taken care of, how 'bout you board the train? It leaves in less than five minutes."

I blushed, and stuttered out, surprised by his sudden hostility, "O – Okay."

"Hurry up", he said simply, and jumped onboard the train. I tried to follow him, but my bag was way too heavy for me to lift up. "Masen, wait! My bag!" I found myself yelling. He peeked out of the door and looked straight at me. "I'm not your servant, Bella. Ask me nicely."

My eyes widened, and I blushed tomato red. "Masen, will you please help me lift up my bag?" I asked, my eyes begging him. He stiffened slightly, and got down. He came right up to my face and whispered,"Call me Edward." His cool breath washed over my face, and I froze, unable to move even an inch. My brain slowly unscrambled, and I walked over to the open door as Edward carried my bags.

Edward jumped inside, and held out his hand for me to come in, but I was unable to move. I just stared at him blankly, my thoughts in disorder. The train began to move, and slowly started picking up speed. Edward called me louder, and my body just wouldn't move. Suddenly he jumped down from the train and shook me hard, breaking me out of my reverie and asked me, "Bella, what's wrong? What happened? Don't you want to come?"

I blinked at him, and my fears resurfaced. "Edward, I haven't done anything like this before. I've never travelled anywhere alone before this. What if something goes wrong?" Edward blinked for a second, and the he smiled at me. "It's alright Bella. There's a first time for everything. You'll have a lot of fun, trust me." And as I looked into his green eyes, I actually felt myself calming down.

He grinned at me, and said, "Come on Bella. Don't we have a train to catch?"

We both ran fast towards the speeding train, and managed to jump in at the last moment. As I stood there panting, I felt the twinges of excitement and anticipation in me. I didn't know to what I was going, but it had to be more fun than what I was leaving behind.

**A/N: Phew! That was surprisingly long. I'm so sorry to leave you guys alone for such a long time, but studies were just … ugh. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter. See you soon**

**P.S.: Copper haired vampires come in the dreams of those who review. Just saying…. ;)**


End file.
